Ice King
|-|Ice King= |-|Simon (Pre-Crown)= |-|Simon (Post-Crown)= Summary The Ice King, formerly known as Simon Petrikov was a main recurring antagonist in Adventure Time, though now is "semi-reformed". Before The Great Mushroom War, Simon was a respectable archaeologist, appearing to be mild-mannered, intelligent, kind and adventurous. On a trip to Scandinavia, Simon discovered a Crown of mysterious origin. After wearing his crown, his life changed for the worse. His relationship with his girlfriend was shattered and his sanity was starting to diminish. However, the crown would keep him alive, allowing him to be one of the very few human survivors of The Great Mushroom War. During the war, Simon would find and look after a young Marceline, becoming a father figure to her. After some time looking after her, Simon was fearing that the crown would corrupt his personality and make him completely unfit to raise Marcy, so he somehow arranged for her to meet with her actual father, Hunson Abadeer. After nearly 1,000 years, Simon, now taking up the mantle as "The Ice King" became the ruler of the Ice Kingdom and eventually become the foil to Finn and Jake. Characterized by his extremely childish and selfish personality, The Ice King made a name for himself throughout Ooo as a deranged man who kidnaps princesses. Despite his status as a bit of a joke, the Ice King is surprisingly one of the stronger characters in the series, his magic, if used seriously, can cause large scale storms, destroy mountains and even freeze the entire world. This is partly due to his crown, which was created by the late Urgence Evergreen, an ancient Ice Elemental. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C | At least 5-C. Possibly much higher | At least 5-C, likely 5-A Name: Simon Petrikov, Ice King Origin: Adventure Time Gender: Male Age: 1,048 years old Classification: Wizard/Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Ice Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Martial Arts (Fridjitsu), Flight, Longevity, Disease Manipulation, Wizard Eyes (Can see ghosts and through illusions), Invisibility, Resistance to Mind Control Attack Potency: Moon level (Froze over the entire world in the Farmworld Timeline, which was exactly the same as the main timeline at the current point. Can hurt Finn and Jake, who by this point were capable of shrugging off hits from Lich Possessed Princess Bubblegum. Easily created a massive storm. Should be comparable to Maja The Sky Witch who turned the moon into an eyeball) | At least Moon level (Should be stronger than before. More or less equal to Flame Princess, who can casually output this level of damage. Should be comparable to the Elementals as his crown was created by Urgence Evergreen, and should be somewhat comparable to Witches such as Maja, who could turn the moon into an eyeball). Possibly much higher (The Enchiridion implies that Wizards can destroy and create anything they please on a cosmic scale [If reality is Mental in nature, analogous to a Cosmic Mind, and if Wizardry is a function of the Imagination, then the Forces of Nature in the Multiverse are akin to the Currents of the Cosmic Imagination. Thus, the Origin of Wizardry is at the Core of Creation, and Wizards can create or destroy as they wish, tapping into the Power of the Cosmic Imagination]) | At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level (Could hurt Finn with a slap, and should be comparable to him and Elemental Flame Queen. Should be comparable to Lumpy Space Princess, who wrestled with Lady Flamicorn, who in turn was a match for Gunter) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (He went to outer space with no problem at all) | Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Sub-Relativistic (Should be comparable to Charlie) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Large Planet Class (Could hurt Finn with a slap) Durability: Moon level (Took beatings from Finn and Jake on multiples occasions. Took a punch from Flame Queen, and survived the clash between her power and his own without any injuries) | At least Moon level | At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level (Should be comparable to Finn, who took hits from Elemental Flame Queen) Stamina: Unknown Range: Hundreds of kilometers (Created a storm that was affecting two kingdoms). Planetary via freezing the world. Standard Equipment: Nunchaku and other ninja-esque weaponry Intelligence: Very childish and insane, though is a decently knowledgeable wizard who does have a mastery over a good deal of spells. Weaknesses: Ice King is truly mentally unstable, he never takes anything seriously, and is weak to fire and heat in general. Additionally, he is rather powerless without his crown. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wizard Eyes:' This ability allows Ice King to see different planes of existence, albeit with no control over what he is able to view at any given time. As a result, Ice King often sees strange things that most others can't, such as odd-looking creatures and phantoms native to a dimension known as the Spirit World. Key: Pre-Stakes | Stakes Arc | Elements Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Adventure Time Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Male Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Ice Users Category:Magic Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Weapon Creation Users